Desk Supplies
by darkgaaraluver
Summary: Allen thinks Kanda's mad at him. Kanda has a surprize. PWP YAOI


AN-So this is the very late lemon I promised the winner of my contest who guessed correctly that Lelouch had PTSD. This is dedicated to monkeydluffynaruto. I'm so Sorry for the wait!

WARNINGS- YAOI LEMON!

I NO OWN -MAN!

Desk supplies

Allen was rushing down the halls as fast as his short legs could carry him. He had gotten a message that Komui wanted to see him in his office to discuss something that had happened in the last mission he had been on with Kanda and Lavi. Allen was running late because he had been right in the middle of finding release.

Allen was slowly losing it. Kanda and him usually had sex about three times a day when not on separate missions but Kanda had been off training since they had gotten back and Allen hadn't gotten anything but his hand since the threesome that he and Kanda had had with Lavi in the mission. Allen was worried because he thought that maybe Kanda regretted sharing him with Lavi and no longer wanted to be together.

Allen finally reached the door to Komui's office and knocked on the door. There were no answers to the knocking so Allen just walked in. It was dark, all the lights were off. There was a silhouette of someone across the room from the door but Allen couldn't tell who it was from where he was standing.

Before Allen knew what was going on he was pushed up against the door and his mouth was captured by another's. Allen could immediately tell that the mouth that was attacking him was Kanda's and kissed back passionately. It wasn't long before Kanda was demanding entrance. Allen opened up and the tongue battle commenced. Kanda easily won and used his advantage to drag his tongue over every inch of Allen's mouth.

While he was doing this he was also pushing Allen toward Kamui's desk. If Allen had been paying attention he would have wondered why there was nothing on it, but he didn't have time to wonder as Kanda was ripping his clothes off him to get to his pale skin.

Kanda pulled away with a smirk and pushed Allen on the desk before climbing on after and straddling him. The next thing Allen knew there were metal straps holding his hands down against the wood of the desk.

"EH Kanda! What's going on?"

"I honestly don't know what these are supposed to be for but Lavi telling me they were here was the reason I let him share you last time. Your mine!" Kanda was smirking again and leaned down to attack Allen's neck, covering it with hicky's.

Allen couldn't stop moaning at the feel of Kanda's teeth all over his sensitive neck, "Ah Kanda I need you now!"

Kanda started to take Allen's pants off slowly, before throwing them somewhere on the floor.

"Suck."

Allen did what he was told, just wanting something inside him and not really caring about much else. Kanda held in a moan as he watched Allen coat every inch of his fingers in saliva. Finally he pulled his fingers out of Allen's mouth. Kanda slowly kissed down Allen's stomach before wrapping his lips around Allen's hard cock.

While Allen was distracted Kanda shoved two fingers up his ass and started moving them around. Allen barely noticed he was being stretched; he was paying too much attention to what Kanda was doing with his mouth.

When Kanda pulled away Allen let out a whimper and tried to break out of the metal holding him down with the intent of making Kanda put his cock back down his throat. Allen stopped struggling though when he saw Kanda unzip his pants and pull out his own hard, dripping, cock and put it next to his hole.

Kanda gave no warning as he shoved the whole thing inside in one go. Allen arched his back and screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as he was entered so violently. Kanda didn't give Allen any time to adjust either as he pulled back out and slammed back in over and over, Allen's legs now over his shoulders.

Kanda tilted his hips a bit in one of his thrust's and began hitting Allen's prostrate every time he slammed in, making Allen scream over and over.

Allen was practically crying as he came all over his chest and stomach. Kanda was still going strong, continually pounding him into Kamui's desk. Finally Kanda was about to cum and pulled all the way out of Allen. He moved up to Allen's head and forced his cock into Allen's mouth. As soon as Allen had it in there he gave a suck and Kanda came down his throat.

When they were done Kanda pushed a button and freed Allen's hands so they could cuddle on top of the desk. Allen was the one to break the comfy silence, "So Kanda, how did you convince Kamui to let you use his office anyway?"

Kanda gave an evil smile, "I promised I'd make you scream on camera." And with that he pointed to the security camera in the corner of the room.


End file.
